Legend
by Glitterfrost
Summary: There are legends. Some are lies, but one is truth. In a dingy bar one night, William Turner gets far, far more than what he bargained for. Both WE and JE. Rated strong T. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hey guys! In my little world, Will's curse was never broken. This takes place in the 1770's. Will's been the _Dutchman_ captain for 50 years. There's both WE and JE in here, but no JE till next chapter. This story's been completely written already, so there's only going to be two chapters. This is more of an introduction. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: My name does not start with a D or end in a Y. Therefore, ownage is not mine. _

_Warnings: Language, violence, and angst. Not necessarily in that order. :D_

* * *

_Surreal_. _Yes, that's the word. Surreal. _

William hadn't seen land in nearly ten years; there was glimpse of it now and then, but never a clear view. He squinted at the land mass as though the gazing at it would bring it closer. It was finally time.

He'd only ever done this twice before, with an older and older Elizabeth greeting him. She'd be around fifty, now. The thought thoroughly shook him to the core-he wouldn't have much time with her. Only another two or three days with her left, and she'd be gone. And his son…

His son. He'd never properly known his son. Last time he'd seen him, the lad was almost twenty. Now he'd be thirty. Older then Will was when…

_No_, he thought, _No more of this. It's all done. Focus on the present._

He isn't used to this. Land. It seems to move against him, and he stumbles a bit. _Sea legs_, he thinks with a grimace. _Where is she?_

He quite literally staggers into the town, practically knocking several people over and nearly uprooting one man from his sitting position against the wall of a bar. The old man isn't insulted or alarmed, however. He chuckles with a sort of authority, a sort of knowingness that catches Will's attention. Will backtracks.

"Excuse me," Will says, deciding it best to be polite-great swordsman that he is, risking a fight wouldn't be the smartest thing to do. The old, rickety man looks up, grinning toothlessly. Will pauses for a moment, unsure how to begin.

"I'm looking for someone. A woman."

The old man gives a loud, shouting bark of laughter, shaking his head and causing a few people to stare.

"Well, ain't we all, boy, ain't we all?"

He quiets after a few seconds, looking up at Will with humour still present in his eye. Will decides to continue.

"Her name's Elizabeth. She lives here, I believe. In her fifties." It pains him slightly to say that.

Quite suddenly and alarmingly, all laughter vanishes from the man's face. His brow crinkles.

"You ain't lookin' for Lizzie Turner, now are ye?" Will is silent, but nods slightly, worry in his eyes. The man shakes his head, standing slowly.

"Now what you be wantin' wit that wench?"

Will is puzzled and startled to hear his wife being called a wench, but he goes with it all the same. The man goes into the bar, beckoning Will with him.

"Call me Jim," he says hoarsely. Will follows him to an abandoned table. Jim lets out a long breath, ordering drinks. There's a pause. Jim speaks.

"You don't be wantin' to see Lizzie Turner. Ye can't see Lizzie Turner. Not now…"

"Why? What's happened to her?"

Jim looks him straight in the eye.

"You ain't from 'round here, I can tell. You be wantin' to here the fate of Lizzie Turner?"

Will nods, his forehead now permanently furrowed. The old man sighs.

"Where 't begin, lad, where 't begin…"


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: OMG!!! I know where I'm getting this volent/killing/evil streak from! It's Sweeney Todd. Taken over my brain, I could swear it. Anyway... ;_

Sion's Gate_ is a ship, BTW._ _Just letting you know. _

_Warnings: Tons o' violence, tons o' angst, and one strong curse word. Fun times. xD_

_Disclaimer: _Why_ should I waste my time?_

_Oh, and guys? REVIEW:D Or I'll go Sweeney Todd on you. :D_

* * *

_The man smiles unpleasantly. The woman, with the knife to his throat, has no humour left._

"_I gave you mercy. You took it for granted."_

_The man's voice is startlingly clearing the darkness._

"_Are you going to kill me now?"_

_She sneers. _

"_That was never my intention."_

_The weapon dances across his flesh._

"_But if you so insist…"_

_There is a flash of movement, a burst of scarlet. The man's eyes are glazed and unseeing. A body falls to the floor. _

* * *

"Well, thing about her lad, is you've got 't start at the beginning." 

Will Turner nods, concentrating hard.

"She was born fifty years ago or so, a rich man's daughter. Pirate gal, ne'er wanted 'er status. Well, she finds a lad called Turner, and was ta'en by pirates. Turner went and found 'er, wit Jack Sparrow's help.

"They were gonna get married, Turner and she, but they was arrested an' escaped somehow. Caught up wit Davy Jones. He nearly killed Turner, but Turner killed him. 'Course, 'twas a price to pay, an' Turner had to take Jones's place. He could only be ashore one day outta ten years. Sad."

Jim paused to take a hearty swig out of his mug. Will was reeling. This was the legend? It was so strange, hearing himself referred to this way…

"She had his kid, and waited for 'im, for a while. 'Bout, eight, nine years ago, she snapped. Couldn't do it anymore. Went mad, they say, an' she killed. A lot. Any man she made a deal wit, she killed. Gruesome ways, too. Knives and sabers were a specialty.

"She paired up wit Sparrow, and they killed together. Became his lover at some point, too. She 'ad a shifty way about 'er. Saw 'er, not too long ago, it seems, but it musta been…"

Jim is silent. Shock overtook Will. Breathing is suddenly difficult, so difficult…

_

* * *

_

_"I am not a patient woman, Jacobs. I will kill you."_

_Jacobs sneers in her direction. "You wouldn't."_

"_Oh, she would, mate."_

_Captain Jack Sparrow steps into the room, a loaded pistol in one hand and a sword in another. His hair was slowly graying, his bandanna was blue now, and he adorned several new trinkets (including something that looked like a shrew skull), but behind his dark eyes, there was still that fierceness, that violent determination. Lizzie Turner smiles. _

"_You know I need no assistance."_

"_Then why, darling, do you keep me around?"_

"_You're a good fuck every once in a while."_

"_I suppose that's it then. Would you care to do the honors?"_

"_I'd be delighted, Captain Sparrow."_

_Lizzie Turner drives her saber into the man's chest, gradually and carefully. Jacobs screams. Jack smirks._

"_Now darling, really. You really shouldn't let him suffer."_

"_But it is _so_ much more fun when he yells and goes slowly. Please?"_

"_No, no. Sorry, love. We have somewhere to be."_

_Lizzie Turner sighs. "Ah yes. I forgot. Well, I suppose I'd better hurry then."_

_She removes the saber and stabs again, again, again until Jacobs is reduced merely to a mangled corpse. She's satisfied, a menacing grin spreading across her face when she looks at her work. She redirects her look at the Captain and he smiles back at her. _

"_Well, I think our business is elsewhere, Lizzie-love. Let's go." _

* * *

"Sparrow was caught," Jim continues suddenly, "He couldn't escape. He was hanged 'bout two years ago. Lizzie Turner went madder than she'd already been. Killed anyone. Got herself the _Sion's Gate_, killed crewmembers just for fun, keepin' enough ta keep the ship goin'. She killed herself a year ago. Missed Sparrow too much, 'llegedly. Ne'er met a crazier one, but she was a good pirate." 

_No…NO…she can't…she mustn't…_

"Son?"

"Her son," Will whispers, "What happened to her son?"

"'Er son? He lived through 'er rampages, if that's what ye mean. 'Ad on and off jobs down at the wharf. 'E left 'ere permanently six years ago. The lad 'as a family in London now. Ne'er saw 'is mother again."

Will can almost feel his heart breaking.

Almost.

"Sorry if I shocked you, lad. Some 'o these tales aren't as fancy or great as others. But I told ye what I could. An' it's all the truth. I swear it."

* * *

William Turner lost something that night. He knew it; he could feel it. He'd known that-someday-the artificial world he held up around him would crumble to pieces. That night, one single legend did so. 


End file.
